A vehicle air conditioning device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-177374 is equipped with an adsorption heat pump, and uses the adsorption heat pump to cool the vehicle. The vehicle air conditioning device is moreover configured so as to utilize a heat exchanger external to the vehicle cabin to cool liquid refrigerant circulating around an adsorption vessel of the adsorption heat pump, so as to cool liquid refrigerant in the engine. Specifically, when the liquid refrigerant in the engine reaches a specific temperature or greater, the liquid refrigerant for cooling the engine is cooled by an engine cooling radiator and the heat exchanger external to the vehicle cabin. This thereby enables a reduction in the size of the engine cooling radiator.
JP-A No. 2008-008582 describes a related adsorption type space heating/hot water supply device.
However, in the vehicle air conditioning device described above, the adsorption heat pump is not actively utilized when heating. The above vehicle air conditioning device that employs an adsorption heat pump described above accordingly leaves room for improvement from the perspective of improving heating efficiency.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an adsorption heat pump-equipped vehicle air conditioning device capable of improving heating efficiency.